Perfect Stranger
by NoPerfection
Summary: Isabella Swan is only twenty-one years old, but what will happen when a mysterious stranger in a bar changes the rest of her life...  Full summary inside.   Rated M for sexual reference and swearing.   Bella and Edward.   Romance and Angst.
1. Perfect Stranger

**Perfect Stranger**

Her parents are divorcing after many years of so-called happiness and as well as that, the one person she thought had loved her, had been cheating on her. Isabella Swan is only twenty-one years old, but what will happen when a mysterious stranger in a bar changes the rest of her life…

Rated M for sexual reference and swearing.

Written by

_NoPerfection_


	2. PS Prologue

**Perfect Stranger**- Prologue

_BPOV_

"Four more vodka shots…" I moaned at the bartender, not bothering to say please because of the banging pain in my head and my general rudeness.

"Coming right up." He smiled at me, giving me time to leer over his appearance.

His dark brown hair was cropped short, making his eyes almost completely black, if that were possible. He had a toned chest which looked completely mouth-watering, in a white wife-beater and he had a small bulge in the front of his black jeans, which grew when he caught me looking at it.

His mouth, slightly curved up at the side, showed humour.

"I'm Jacob." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Isabella-bella is my name." I sang, holding out my own hand, palm facing down, but making no move to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Jacob kissed my hand lightly before pouring vodka into four shot glasses quickly.

"My name is _Bella_." I spoke coldly, frowning.

"Okay, Bella." He laughed while I poured the vodka shots down my throat in turn.

"Having a bad day?" Jacob asked, serving another customer but talking to me at the same time.

"What makes you say that?" I replied, leaning forward, giving anyone behind the bar a spectacular view of my cleavage.

I tried to hide my laugh with a cough when Jacob was lost for words after staring, like a blind man seeing for the first time, at my tits.

"See something you like?" I teased, giggling slightly when a light blush tinted his tanned cheeks.

"To answer your first question, I guessed you were having a bad day because as of those last four shots, you have drunk over 1 litre and a half and you have been here for about half an hour."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"And to answer your other question, maybe I do, maybe I don't." He winked at me and walked over to the opposite side of the bar, his _bulge _growing with every step.

Licking my lips, I grabbed the bright red lipstick which I carried around with me constantly, and wrote a quick note on a napkin with it.

Hoping that I didn't get the wrong impression from him, I started walking towards the restrooms, passing Jacob on the way and sliding the napkin into his back pocket, and then stumbling the rest of the way to the door with the tiny, stick person on it. But obviously not before getting a good feel of his ass when I put the serviette next to it.

Pushing the door to a cubicle open, I slid inside and locked it hurriedly.

I thought about what I had written down and started to worry.

Was I being too subtle?

Was I not being subtle enough?

Saying, '_My place or yours?_' with a winking smiley at the end seemed obvious enough. I would have understood it if I were him.

"You can do this Bella, you can do this…" I whispered quietly to myself, willing the water in my eyes not to overflow.

Honestly, the only reason I was doing this was because of James Witherdale.

He cheated on me because I wasn't giving him everything he so-called _needed_. In other words, I wouldn't have sex with him, so he had sex with someone else.

Regularly.

I was tired of being a virgin and not living for the moment.

So this was me- living for the moment.

Before going out to change the rest of my life, I pulled the top of my dress down slightly and rolled my eyes.

Boys would be boys- might as well give them something to look at.

Walking out of the cubicle, I found myself in someone's arms.

I looked up and noticed that the someone had turned out to be a bronze-haired, green-eyed vision of perfection.

* * *

Review**, **_subscribe_**, favourite**?


	3. PS1 Remembering

**Perfect Stranger**- Chapter 1  
Remembering

_BPOV_

I opened my eyes to quickly close them again.

_Pain._

_Confusion._

_Curiosity._

_More confusion._

"Isabella? Are you awake?"

Slowly opening my eyes, shielding them this time, I looked around.

I was aware that I was in a large double bed with a reincarnation of the word beauty itself, but what I didn't know was how I got there.

"How do you know my name?" I snapped, the words coming out much harsher than I expected.

The stranger in bed with me smiled crookedly, taking my breath away.

"I saw it on your student ID card…you don't remember any of this, do you?" I shook my head sadly and leaned back against the pillow behind me.

"Well, let me remind you…" He gently placed his hands on both of my arms and kissed my lips lightly.

Gasping, I started to remember…

_Walking out of the cubicle, I found myself in someone's arms._

_I looked up and noticed that the someone had turned out to be a bronze-haired, green-eyed vision of perfection._

"_What are you doing in here?" I shrieked. _

"_This is the men's restroom." The stranger chuckled, nudging a urinal lightly with his foot._

_Man, I was drunk._

"_I'm drunk." I blurted out by mistake, covering my mouth quickly after I said it._

"_I guessed." He whispered, suddenly sounded seductive._

_I breathed heavily as his eyes raked down my body, stopping at my breasts and my crotch._

"_Beautiful." I thought I heard him whisper before he attacked me with his mouth._

_Completely forgetting about Jacob, I pushed the stranger against the main door to the men's restroom and held his junk in my hand, squeezing lightly._

"_What's your name, handsome?" I purred quietly into his ear, sucking the lobe slowly._

"_Edward…" He gasped, grabbing onto any available surface on me before finally settling on my ass._

"_Edwaarddd…." I moaned teasingly before letting go of his erection and falling down onto my knees._

_I heard his loud intake of breath before I heard the banging on the door next to ours._

"_Bella! Are you alright in there?" Jacob sounded worried, knocking on the women's restroom door, but it was obvious he had excitement in his voice too._

_Jacob had figured out the note alright._

_Edward looked down at me, curious to why I wasn't moving. _

_I held my index finger to my mouth, motioning for him to stay quiet, while I slipped out to find Jacob standing in front of the door I just came out of._

_Looking angry, might I add, with his arms crossed across his chest._

"_Bella?"_

"What happened with Jacob?" I questioned Edward, smirking slightly at the memory of me about to go down on him.

"That was the funniest part of the night," He laughed, clutching his side slightly, "You convinced him of something, remember…..?"

Giggling a little, I started to remember some more of that night…

_Looking angry, might I add, with his arms crossed across his chest._

"_Bella?"_

"_Mmm?" I mumbled, still dizzy from kissing Edward._

"_What were you doing in the men's room?" It seemed like if my lips weren't red and swollen from kissing a stranger, Jacob would have found this funny. But my lips _were _red and swollen from kissing a stranger- my luck._

"_Errr….the ladies room had run out of tampons?" It turned out to sound like a question, even though it was an answer._

_Turns out my _answer _made Jacob blush like someone had throw a bucket of tomato red paint at his face._

"_Your on your…." He coughed loudly, "period?" _

"_Maybe…why?" I hid my laugh successfully- he was _clueless_….and terrified. _

"_I have a major cause of hemophobia." He was being clever- using confusing words while I was drunk. Does anyone _hear _the sarcasm? _

"_Hermophobia….?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at his fear-filled face._

"_Hermophobia is a severe fear of blood." He explained quietly._

_I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer._

_Sure, people walking by were looking at me strangely seeing as I was on the floor laughing when a scared bartender was standing in front of me, confused._

"_Well…maybe….we….can….re…schedule…." I choked out between laughs._

"_I would love to." Jacob smiled, giving me his phone to type my number into._

"_O…kay?" I giggled under my breath as I typed in the number of my local pizza place._

_Yeah, I knew the phone number of a pizza joint off by heart- what did you expect? My parents were getting divorced and my boyfriend had been cheating on me._

"_I'll call you sometime then." Was that a banana in Jacob's mouth and jeans? Oh, no, he was just really happy. I would have felt sorry for him if I hadn't had Edward the other side of the door I was leaning against._

_Gasping for air, I waited impatiently for Jacob to wink and leave, so I could hurry up and see Mr. Sex._

My laughter cut off at the thought of what had happened.

Mr. Sex?

Really?

How drunk _was_ I?

"_Very _drunk." Edward replied, just as I realised I was thinking my thoughts aloud.

"What happened after that?" I pondered until Edward grabbed my hand to stroke over his morning wood.

Oh…

"_That was too funny! He didn't even realise that men's restroom's don't sell tampons!" I chortled once I was back inside the men's room with Edward._

_Metal note to self- don't chortle, it's unattractive._

"_Where were we?" I cooed, tapping Edward's crotch before, once again, dropping to my knees._

_He coughed and looked at me awkwardly._

"_You aren't _actually _having your _time of the month_, are you?" He must have had a sister, what kind of guy without feminine influence said time of the month, "Not that I'm complaining against it. It's just that I've never had sex with somebody on their period and I don't know what would happen or if I…I mean you….we, I meant _we _did it and…."_

_I blanked out what he was saying completely when I un-zipped Edward's jeans and saw he was going commando._

_Sure, I had seen and read porn while masturbating and shit but I didn't know they could actually get so….._big_._

"_I'm not on my period…." I licked my lips, staring intently at little Edward in front of me._

_Well that was the worst possible name for it. Little Edward was far from little._

"_Ten inches," Edward boosted, looking down at me with pride while I carried on staring at his dick._

_My mouth formed an _o_ shape when I tried to imagine how that was supposed to fit into my virgin pussy._

_But luckily, all worried thoughts like that left my mind when Edward spread his pre-cum onto my lips like gloss._

_That was all it took before I turned into completely turned-on, monster Bella, who had never made an appearance before that moment._

"Urghh…" I squeezed Edward harder as he grew. Obviously, he was remembering the details along with me….

"_So cold…." I blew my warm breath at the head before wrapping my hand, as far as it would go, around the base._

"_I better warm you up, baby." I murmured while licking up and down his length painfully slowly. His moans just turned me on and made me go even faster._

I didn't particularly want to remember the rest of the details- I was turned-on enough as it was. Let's just say it involved blow-jobs, a crotchless G-string and melted chocolate.

Kissing Edward's neck rapidly, I whispered towards his skin quietly.

"You want to do it again?"

He froze and I looked up, confused. He was blushing.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Err…we.." I remembered before the first word came out of his mouth.

"_Do you want this, baby?" He murmured against my lips, moving his hand over to grab his cock._

"_Yes!" I moaned, not wanting to wait any longer._

_His stiffy slid between my dripping folds._

_Everything went black._

_And I passed out._

"I passed out?" I asked un-surely, not 100% positive that I wasn't imagining it.

Edward nodded, embarrassed.

"You drank a lot…" He mumbled, trying to think of an excuse which didn't show up his sex skills.

"Well, guess what?" I asked, straddling his waist and kissing him roughly, "I'm not drunk now."

His breathing was loud and heavy.

"I'll get a condom." He got up quickly and ran into the en-suite bathroom.

As I lay there, breathing heavily and waiting for Edward to come back with the much-needed condom, his phone beeped, signifying a text.

Seeing as it wouldn't really matter if I read his texts, it's not like we were in a relationship or going to see each other ever again, I lifted his phone from the bedside table and glanced at the screen.

* * *

Bella's dress from the bar/club is on _NoPerfection_'s profile (.net/u/2484932/).

_Perfect Stranger_'s Banner is on _NoPerfection_'s profile (.net/u/2484932/).

Review**, **_subscribe_**, favourite**?


	4. PS2 Changing

**Perfect Stranger**- Chapter 2  
Changing

_BPOV_

_Seeing as it wouldn't really matter if I read his texts, it's not like we were in a relationship or going to see each other ever again, I lifted his phone from the bedside table and glanced at the screen._

"Isabella!" Edward looked startled as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom and saw me with his phone in my hand. Probably because there was over 20 unread texts and 6 missed calls from ''_T_''.

"What is it Edward?" I asked as seductively as I could without sounding desperate or like I had a cold.

"Please, please, please, please, please tell me you didn't look through my phone?" He begged, grabbing his phone back and shutting it quickly before throwing it across the room.

"No...why? Is there something..._naughty_," I breathed the word softly into his ear, "_on your phone_."

"Isabella, it's not funny. I need to know whether you saw anything." He roughly grasped my shoulders with both of his strong hands, digging his nails in.

"Ow Edward, you're hurting me!" I struggled weakly but it made no difference. The look in Edward's eyes was feral; dangerous. What was wrong with him?

A million different scenarios flew through my mind and I severely hoped that this man didn't have some kind of mental issue. I would be fucking screwed if he did.

I would never live this down...

"Edward..." I questioned awkwardly.

"Yes Isabella?" Even his voice sounded crazy.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything but do you..._y'know_, have..._issues_?" I murmured it, not wanting it to sound as harsh in the silence.

"Issues? Oh, you mean..._issues_?" He sounded incredulous and I thought I had offended him up until he burst out into spurts of laughter.

Yep, definitely had mental problems.

"Look, I'm sorry for _taking advantage _of you, I guess I could say, but I think I should leave now, if you understand..." It was impossible to be subtle in this situation.

"Isa..bella..." He gasped for breath, still chuckling loudly, "I don't have _issues _as you so eloquently put it." He shook his head and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Phew, good because y'know, we were gonna have sex and all and y'know..." I smiled shyly and leant forward to rest my head on his stomach. Yeah, he was standing in front of his bed and that my friends, is an invitation for me to lean on him.

I felt his hardening wood poke me in the neck.

Wow, I must be sexy as hell.

"Isabella?" He spoke in hushed tones and I shivered.

"Yeaaaah?" I moaned, just imagining what would be coming next.

"Did your stomach just gurgle?"

...

Meh, maybe not so sexy anymore..

"Rumble." I corrected him. Gurgle sounded so disgusting and...bleughhh, "Rumbbleeeeeeee."

Okay, that doesn't sound any better.

"Are you hungry Isabella?" Edward questioned, gently lifting my head up from his chest and kneeling down to my height.

S'pose he was expecting me to say something like: _Yeah, I'm hungry...hungry for you.._

"Thank you for the rights to molest your kitchen."

But I'm a food whore. Tough titties for him.

Stretching before I did, I jumped off his bed and lumped towards where I assumed was his kitchen. Yes, I lumped.

"Err...Isabella?" Edward followed after me awkwardly, "You're kinda...naked."

"Awww!" I cooed, turning around to pinch his cheeks, "Aren't you observant?"

Mr. Sex was not amused.

"As much as I fucking love your sexy ass, my room-mate might try to molest you before you can molest my kitchen. Just a warning..."

He smirked and overtook me as I stood there gaping at his topless state. This room-mate of his better not be a bisexual girl or some kind of shit.

* * *

_EPOV_

What the fuck had I fell into.

Shit: that's what.

Thank fuck I had managed to keep my cool and make it out of there without saying something bad...kinda.

I reached into the cupboard and pulled out an empty _Captain Crunch's Choco Donuts _cereal box.

That just sums Emmett up in two words: Re. Tard.

I mean, putting an empty box back into the cupboard was just plain mean but I had bought that cereal for me. I loved Captain Crunch...

"Ahem..." Isabella cleared her throat behind me and I flipped her off as I grasped some cinnamon toast in my hand and sat down. The cinnamon toast which lay next to the empty _Captain Crunch_...sob.

I guess I'm kinda a retard too, huh.

"Edward!" She whined, sounding frustrated and doing what could be described as bouncing up and down.

"What?" I snapped, turning around. My jaw dropped.

Walking slowly towards me, Isabella Swan had on my white dress shirt (tied underneath her boobs with no buttons done up, might I add) and her thong from last night. That was it. Oh, and no bra.

"I'm cold." She stated quietly, her bottom lip slightly jutting out.

"Then why don't you put more clothes on?" I stuttered way too much around girls...

She smiled impishly and straddled my lap.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this..." She breathed, moving up to sit on the bar counter from my lap and taking off her thong in the same second.

My laboured breathing got heavier and heavier as she leaned forward and...took the cinnamon toast from my hand.

Wait a minute...

"Harharharhar." She laughed and jumped off the bar to raid my kitchen some more.

Like my last piece of cinnamon toast wasn't enough for her...

Giving Isabella the evil eyes whenever she would turn around, I casually reached out to get a bagel from my bread bin.

"Ooooh, bagels!" Her eyes lit up and she charged towards me like a man on a mission.

"No!" I ordered, narrowing my eyes, "My bagels! You eat one, you die." She obviously didn't listen to my warning though because she carried on trying to snatch my simple, delicious breakfast.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow. She pouted at me before giving up and sitting cross-legged on my kitchen floor.

And she thought _I _had issues.

Not giving her pursed lips time to affect me, I stuffed my bagel down my throat in record time.

"Harharharhars!" Now I was the one laughing.

Isabella just rolled her eyes, got up and walked back into my bedroom.

I would've felt bad for her if she hadn't tried to eat all my food.

Chewing thoughtfully, I wondered what the fuck I was going to do all day.

A muffled _oh shit_ came from the other side of my bedroom door and I panicked instantly.

The one thing which kept running through my head no matter how much I tried to keep it out: _I left my bastard of a phone in there_.

* * *

_BPOV_

"_Eddie, my man!_" A loud voice boomed throughout Edward's apartment and I wondered whether this roar belonged to his room-mate.

I slipped on my left shoe and made a move to go back out into the kitchen. On my way there, I pondered what Edward's room-mate would think when a twenty one year old girl walked out of his friend's bedroom dressed in nightclub clothing and massive heels.

_Ding!_

As I reached for the door handle, his phone made a sound signifying 21 new messages. Goodness, this ''_T_'' must be des-per-ate.

"_Emmett!_" Edward sounded worried and I heard him rush towards the door I was standing behind and lean against it so I couldn't get through.

"_What's up dude?_" I backed away from the door knowing that Edward wouldn't let me through any time soon. I blocked out their conversation soon enough and I guessed while I was in here, I might as well have seen what all the fuss was about concerning Edward's phone.

Crawling around on my knees to find the source of the past _ding_, I waded through dirty laundry and general rubbish until I found what I was looking for.

For the second time this morning, I glanced at Edward's phone screen.

Except this time, I managed to see what was actually sent to him.

* * *

Review**, **_subscribe_**, favourite**?


End file.
